


together.

by aelins



Series: fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Breathplay, Breeding, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Group Sex, Multi, Partner Swapping, Past Sexual Abuse, Premature Ejaculation, Somnophilia, Spanking, Voyeurism, basically rhysand is in a really bad place and when he finally gets out of it, gangbang is kind of hinted at?, guys this is filth, he is too hornt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: In the months after ACOWAR Rhysand feels out of sorts. What follows is four months of hell for Feyre and Rhysand. The whole inner circle wants only love and good things for their high lord and high lady. So a plan is formed.They would all be ready when Rhysand snapped out of it.And he does, at two in the morning on a Saturday night, when they're all home, and all there to make sure it's a night he never forgets how much he is loved
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I put in the tags of a lot of my works that _this is the most filthy thing I've ever written_ but truly!! The Filth is just... ridiculous here. 
> 
> MIND THE FUCKING TAGS!
> 
> this is the [KINKTOBER PROMPT COLLECTION FORM!](https://forms.gle/JUgQpkDTyyRhsGpz5) feel free to submit!

It’s late at night, past two bells at least. She’s sound asleep and when she wakes she’s moving against Rhysand’s hips, he’s fucking her, using her for his own pleasure. 

_And she is delighted_. 

Rhysand had been suffering in recent months, he’d gone to Maja and had complained that he was _wearing Feyre out_. She would allow him to fuck her as many times as he wanted but it was difficult to sustain when he could regularly nut five or six times inside her. 

Maja had gently reminded him that he’d endured unbearable cruelty under the mountain and that sometimes the mind reacted strangely to trauma. She’d used a term _hypersexual_ and he hadn’t cared to think too much on it. 

Rhysand had closed himself off from sex with Feyre for months after that conversation, knowing he’d pushed her too hard. 

Feyre had been thankful for the reprieve for the first week or so and then she’d missed the intimacy with her husband and mate. 

“Fuck, baby,” Feyre mewls. 

Rhysand slaps her ass roughly, “You feel so good,” Rhysand whines in her ear. 

She almost comes around his cock at the sound of his need. 

“Harder,” she purrs. 

His pace is already bruising. It had been four long months since they’d fucked and she’d taken to sleeping in just lacy underthings, no baggy t-shirts nothing that wouldn’t tempt him. 

And it had worked. She’d gone to bed tonight in just a lacey pink thong and he’d given her one look and then diverted his gaze. She was glad they’d found each other again. 

Feyre gently pulls Rhysand from her body, nudging him away, his face falls and she cannot help but wonder if he’ll be amenable to this wild idea. 

“You said you like to watch right?” 

Rhysand swallowed hard and nodded. 

“I may have convinced Cassian to put on a show for you.” 

Rhysand looked thrilled. Feyre responds, “I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it --” 

Rhysand kisses her, hard. “I knew you were my mate for a reason.” 

Feyre pulls away and with a meaningful glance she says, “I would’ve done anything for you.” 

And then she’s pulling him out of bed and he trails her down the hall to Cassian’s room where they can hear Cassian and Nesta fucking. 

She knocks sharply on the door. 

Nesta swears loudly and then she hears a murmur of Cassian’s voice, _I bet it’s Feyre calling in her favor._

Nesta lies on the bed, on her side, a handprint on her ass, her perky tits are a beautiful sight to Rhysand. Cassian’s big body blocks the door, “Ready to rock out with your cock out?” 

Rhysand snorts and snaps his fingers doubling the size of the bed. 

Nesta is blissed out from what seems like _hours of sex_ with Cassian. Feyre leans over the bed and leans her face into the pillow her sister throws at her. Feyre fully intends to let Rhysand fuck her ass up, face down. 

“Watch,” Cassian strokes his cock and snaps his fingers. Nesta helps Cassian line them up and then Cassian’s powerful hips begin a bruising pace inside Nesta. 

Rhysand watches with rapt attention and fucks Feyre hard, the bed shakes violently, and marks are left on the wall. 

Rhysand uses his forearm to make Feyre’s unsteady body bow against his, lifting her boneless body against his, and palming her tits. 

Rhysand comes violently, ropes of come shooting welcome warmth inside Feyre. 

Feyre asks, “Want to grab a wand?” 

Rhysand, once recovered, grabs a Hitachi wand from nowhere and then presses it to Feyre’s clit, while watching Cassian choke Nesta until her face turns red, finally letting her breathe. 

Cassia murmurs, “You like that baby? You like it when your daddy makes you come hard with my big hands around your throat? Do you only breathe when Daddy lets you?” 

Nesta nods quickly, and Rhysand is on the cusp of coming again. Feyre whines, and asks, “Let me ride your fingers?” 

Rhysand nods silently, he’s completely spent and he wishes he could’ve lasted longer, but there was no way he was going to last when _every single one of his kinks_ was being met. 

So Feyre rides his fingers, fucking herself on Rhysand’s long, sensual fingers. 

Nesta lets Cassian choke her once more before they both come. 

And then they are all splayed out on the huge bed. 

Cassian next to Feyre on one side and Nesta on the other, Feyre with Cassian and Rhysand on either side of her. 

She wondered what it would be like for Cassian to fuck her… if Nesta would allow them to _switch_ for a night. 

There’s a loud bang on the door and Nesta groans and opens the door stark naked. 

Azriel appears with Elain and Lucien in tow. 

The first words out of Azriel’s mouth are, “Any way you could make that bed bigger?”


End file.
